All American Girl
by unnoticedshadow
Summary: A songfic about Jane and Lisbon's baby girl...


A/N: Wow, I haven't written anything in ages have I? I've been really busy with exams but this idea wouldn't leave me alone! It's the first Mentalist fic I've ever written, and also one of, if not the first, songfics I've ever written, so apologies if it isn't very good!

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Mentalist or All American Girl by Carrie Underwood, but I do own the character Alexa Lisbon-Jane.**

_Since the day they got married,  
He'd been praying for a little baby boy._

Lisbon, or 'Lisbon-Jane' as she is now called, was cuddled up on the sofa with her husband, Patrick Jane. She was eight and a half months pregnant, and her and Jane had been married for three months. They were talking about the arrival of their new baby boy.

How did they know it was a boy? They didn't, not officially. But Jane was apparently very good at guessing baby genders, and he knew it was going to be a boy. He couldn't wait.

_  
Someone he could take fishing,  
Throw the football and be his pride and joy._

"You know, when we go on holiday we'll need to go to somewhere with a fishing pond nearby," he said, and Lisbon nodded her head wearily, before giving out a scream.

"What's wrong?" Jane asked, to which she hissed back,

"I'm going into labour!"

_  
He could already see him holding that trophy,  
Taking his team to state.  
But when the nurse came in with a little pink blanket,  
All those big dreams changed._

Three hours later, Lisbon and Jane were holding their new baby girl, Alexa Lilly Lisbon-Jane.

"I thought you were good at guessing genders?" she asked, and when he chuckled continued, "You do realise we'll have to paint the room again, don't you? She can't sleep in a blue room decorated with footballs?"__

And now he's wrapped around her finger,  
She's the center of his whole world.  
And his heart belongs to that sweet little beautiful, wonderful, perfect All-American Girl.

Lisbon came out of her room three weeks later, to find Jane playing with their baby

girl again. It was quite amusing really, it was as if he was waiting on her hand and foot!__

Sixteen short years later,  
She was falling for the senior football star.  
Before you knew it he was dropping passes,  
Skipping practice just to spend more time with her.

"Where are you going Alexa?" Lisbon asked as she ran towards the door.

"To see Jamie!" she replied, and Lisbon nodded her acceptance as she left. Jamie was the captain of the football team, and he really seemed to love her, always putting her first.

Hopefully it wouldn't backfire.__

The coach said "Hey son, what's your problem? Tell me, have you lost your mind?"  
Daddy said "You'll lose your free ride to college. Boy you better tell her goodbye".

Both her parents were alarmed when Alexa ran back through the door in floods of tears, and ran straight up to her room. Lisbon and Jane exchanged a worried glance before following her hurriedly.

"What's the matter Lex?" asked Jane, and Alexa proceeded to tell them how Jamie had told her his dad wanted him to break up with her, as it was messing up his chances of getting a sport scholarship to college.

"So, I told him it was okay and I understood, and just left. He tried to call after me but I wouldn't stop. Not because I knew he was going to break up with me, but because I knew he wouldn't, and I couldn't let him mess up his future for me."

As Lisbon and Jane embraced their daughter in a hug, they heard a knock at the door.__

But now he's wrapped around her finger,  
She's the center of his whole world.  
And his heart belongs to that sweet little beautiful, wonderful, perfect All-American...  


"That'll be him," said Alexa, "I want to talk to him."

Her parents nodded, and Jane went and opened the door.

"Hello Mr Jane," started Jamie, "Could I speak with Lexa please?"

"Of course you can Jamie, but go gentle, she's a bit upset."

"I know," he replied sadly, "I think that was my fault."

Jane disagreed, and allowed Jamie into the house to Alexa's room.

As Jane and Lisbon stood outside the door, they could hear Alexa and Jamie inside talking.

"I just don't want to ruin your chances of a scholarship by distracting you from what you love," she said tearfully.

"That's nonsense," he replied, "Listen. Yes, my game has been a bit off the last few weeks, but that's just because I'm nervous about the last few games of the season, which is why I started skipping practises to see you. You keep me grounded and if I didn't have you, I would be falling to pieces around about now. So I'm not breaking up with you, I'm just going to get a better balance. I love you too much to let you go."

"I love you too," she said, before continuing with, "Okay Mom, Dad, you can leave now!"

Jane and Lisbon smiled, and shared a gentle kiss before heading downstairs.

_  
And when they got married and decided to have one of their own,  
She said "Be honest, tell me what do you wanted?"  
And he said "Honey, you oughta know... _

Alexa Mathers was sitting in hospital bed, three hours from giving birth, and asked Jamie, "Boy or girl?"

"You know what?" replied Jamie, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear "Ever since I was kid, I've always wanted a boy. But since I met you? I now know that I would like a beautiful baby girl, who will grow up to be just like you."

_Sweet, little, beautiful... one just like you. _

_Oh a beautiful, wonderful, perfect  
All-American..."_

Now he's wrapped around her finger,  
She's the center of his whole world.  
And his heart belongs to that sweet little beautiful, wonderful, perfect All-American Girl.  
All American Girl.

3 hours later, Jessica Susannah Mathers entered the world as a beautiful, healthy baby girl.

**A/n: Finished! Liked it? Didn't like it? Please review!**


End file.
